Top Of The World
by CatchingForRain
Summary: Imagine Grease. Then imagine it with a modern day twist with members of your favourite band acting like total badasses. This is like that, but with bad jokes and without the music. An MCR fanfic.


**A/N: So hello, this yet another fanfic of mine based around them boys from the band called MCR.**

**HOWEVER.**

**This one has a romantic twist. *le gasp* So, yeah, I'm trying for romance, but it'll probably just end up turning into some kind of squishy friendship because I'm not that good at building proper relationships ;3**

**This story is completely dedicated to my lovely friend Laura, who gave me the basic idea and storyline for the whole thing :D**

**Now read, you lovely peons, you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey Way's point of view<strong>

"Hey, Mikes, are you ready yet?" My brother, Gerard, lent around my doorframe, his recently dyed red hair shone almost magically as the sunlight glinted across it.

I wrinkled my nose, and pushed my glasses back as the consequently made a bid for the floor. "Gee, your hair is blinding me." I mumbled, as I looked thoughtfully at my suitcase, mentally running through my checklist.

With a "Hmmph", my brother entered my room and threw himself across my bed, knocking a few of my carefully folded clothes on to the floor.

"Gerard!" I yelped, lunging forward to try and catch the clothes before they all became crinkled. Luckily only the socks managed to reach the floor, creating a technicolor mess across my carpet.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Gerard cooed, and blinked owlishly at me from the bed.  
>As a reply I threw a pair of balled up socks against him.<p>

"Hurtful!" Gerard cried, pawing at the sock and knocking it straight into my suitcase. We both stared after it, surprised it had gone where it was meant to go.

"I bet you can't do that again." I said, with a smirk.

Gerard turned and gave me his biggest grin. "You are on!"

Without giving him a chance to prepare, I threw another pair of socks at him. His eyes widened with surprise, but his reflexes made his hand shoot out and...  
>Knock the balled up sock straight at our mother.<p>

"HE DID IT." We both screamed, frantically trying to blame it on the other sibling.

Mum rolled her eyes, and flicked the socks into my suitcase with precision aim. "Hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes for the airport and our plane to Tokyo is in two hours. C'mon, let's go!"

"Ten- WHAT?" Gerard screeched so loud that I sent him a questioning look. "I NEED TO PACK MY SKETCHBOOKS AND-" His tirade was cut off as he entered his room, and filtered back in as he raced downstairs "AND I CAN'T FIND MY- UGH- MUUUUUM!"

I smiled to myself, and placed the last few things that I needed to pack into my bag. Once again my superior organisation skills had pulled through and I had already planned at packed every-

Why was there a space left.

I stared at it, wondering what could possibly have been left out. I grabbed my checklist and stared at it, trying to figure out what I could possibly have left out. Dragging my finger down the page and mentally checking and double checking everything on there. It was only when I reached the bottom that I noticed the blatant object missing.

"AGH, PRINCE FLUFFY." And I lunged for the cuddly unicorn.

Frank Iero's point of view

"Frankie, get your stuff out, we need to go, go, go!" My mum called, her voice bubbling with excitement.

I think she was looking forward to this holiday more than both my dad and I combined.

With a roll of my eyes, I tugged my tattered suitcase out of the car boot and slammed it onto the floor next to my foot. I tugged the car boot down with more vigour than I probably should have, and stalked after my parents.

The airport was packed with people, and the inside was dimly lit and stuffy like just about every other public space. Suddenly my sunglasses were more of a hindrance than I tool. Sighing, I ditched them within my hand luggage wishing that our destination would be sunny enough that I could actually get them out again. Wait, where were we going...

Pulling my suitcase slightly faster and praying to some higher deity that its wheels didn't decide to suddenly take a detour and disappear under some other tourist's trolley, I managed to catch up with my parents who were already standing by the departures board, trying to find our correct check-in gate.

"Hey, mum." No response. "Dad?" Still no response. They carried on ignoring me. With a growl, I stomped in front of them and waved my arms. "Hello? Where are we going?"

They stared at me.

"We're going to Japan..." My father said, looking between me and mum as if confused that this question was popping up now.

I blinked. "Japan as in... Japan Japan?"

"How many Japans have you heard of?" Mum replied rather curtly, before nudging Dad. "Gate five, love."

They both started walking towards the chosen check-in target, Dad pushing the trolley and Mum fussing over passports and boarding passes. As for myself, I trailed behind, amazed that we were going to Japan and I hadn't even asked. Or had I? A vague memory of my mum telling me about it a couple of months ago fluttered into my head. Okay, so maybe I had been told. I trotted a bit faster, still conscious of my decrepit suitcase, once again trying to catch up with my parents.

We arrived at the gate, and joined a queue that was already rather long, winding its way past the barriers and straying out into the centre of the terminal. I sighed. Queuing really sucked. I sat down against my bag, and fished in my bag for my DS. After five minutes of searching, I gave up.

"Mum, where's my DS?" I asked irritably.

"Oh, it's in your dad's bag." She replied, not really paying attention to me.

I grumbled sourly, and contented myself with just sitting up against my luggage. After five minutes of sitting still, I decided that I wanted a drink and asked mum for the correct amount of money. What I got given was about fifty pounds in five pence pieces.

"Wha?" I asked, blinking at the mass of coins in my hand.

"We have to use up the change." Mum replied absently, leafing through her hand luggage.

"Get me a sprite please?" Dad called after me as I sulked off.

There was only one cafe in the check-in area, and as I headed towards it I noticed the massive queue of people crowding around trying to place their orders. I hung back momentarily, unsure of weather I wanted to risk wading through the mass of people.

"Pretty intimidating, huh?" A voice next to me spoke.

I jumped, and checked to my side to see who had spoken; to find a boy my own age with startlingly bright red hair staring at me with hazel eyes.

"Huh?" I responded, not exactly sure what to say. His hair was hurting my eyes; I knew I should've bought my sunglasses with me...

He seemed taken aback by my incredibly smooth response, but quickly recovered and smiled. "My name's Gerard. I saw you in the queue for our flight. Tokyo, right?"

"My name's Frank, and yeah. Well, when we finally get there..." I sent him a smile back, and tried to recall if I had seen him in the queue. Surely I would have remembered that hair...

"My family's in front of yours." Gerard added, obviously reading the confusion on my face with ease.

"Er, of couse. Yeah." I paused, and an awkward silence stretched between us. "Well, I'm going to try and get some drinks..."

"Sure, I'll come with you!"

I resisted the urge to sigh at the guy's excitement, and led the way. As it turned out, most people who were gathered around the counter were waiting for food and not even queuing so we managed to get served within record time. The server handed me the drinks I'd ordered with an expression that seemed to say that helping people was causing her pain. I shuffled away before some angry patron decided to squish me back into the counter.

For a few seconds I paused by a table so I could take a sip of my drink, and try and ponder in what direction I had to return in. Unfortunately, my moment was interrupted by the red haired wonder.

"Heeey, Frankie!" He called, appearing beside me, a small tray perched on his left hand and a bottle of Pepsi in his right.

I blinked back at him, surprised by how quickly he'd started using a nickname. "Hey." I took another sip of my drink. "Shall we head back? I don't think I can remember the way..." I cracked a smile, hoping he'd take me up on the offer.

Gerard nodded thoughtfully, and his eyes scanned the room. He muttered something under his breath as he read the signs placed around the room, before waving to me with his Pepsi bottle. "This way. I think."

I snorted, and followed closely behind him. My opinion of him slightly revaluated since he had first spoke to me, I decided he wasn't as annoying as my first impression led me to believe.

We reached the check-in queue after only getting lost once, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that it had shortened by at least one metre.

"Hey, progress." I said, nodding towards the queue.

Gerard whistled. "Finally! I thought I was going to be spending my entire holiday queuing."

I grimaced at the thought of that prospect.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with us in the line for a bit? I could introduce you to my brother." Gerard offered suddenly, speeding up his pace so he could walk slightly in front of me.

His preposition was so out of the blue for a moment I didn't know what to say. Quickly I planned out a mental list of suitable ways of letting him down. I mean, did I really want to be stuck in a queue with a guy who I still didn't know much about? I opened my mouth to politely decline but Gerard cut me off.

"Y'know, I think you should. I mean, my brother's not that bad. And besides, what else are you gonna do in a boring queue for the next couple of hours, eh?"

"Err."

"Exactly. C'mon, let's go find your parents and tell them where you're gonna be."

Far too late, my brain reacted and came up with the polite refusal. _Great,_ I thought, _Why couldn't you have come up with the excuse sooner..._

_Ah, well. Maybe he's more interesting than I think he is..._

My thoughts tailed off as I concentrated on finding my parents. Gerard's glaringly red hair shone in front of me, giving him an eerie glow around his head. Freaky.

"Hey, mum, dad!" I called, as soon as we were in hearing distance of my parents.

They both looked over and smiled, but not at me, at what I was carrying. I passed them their drinks and said quickly "So I've made friends with this guy called Gerard and I'm gonna go sit with him in the queue ring me if you need me okay bye!" I waved a hand and walked off, almost pulling Gerard behind me.

"Whoa! Hey, calm down, man!" Gerard pulled my arm from his grip and attempted to stop his tray from falling and scattering drinks everywhere.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to get away before they asked me to do something hideous like buy mum a new handbag." I shuddered at the memories of the last time I went shopping with my mother. It involved shoe shops. More than I had even known existed.

"I sense bad vibes." Gerard said with a grin, before once again taking the lead. "Yo, Mikes, what you doing?"

I faltered for a second, before I realised he wasn't talking to me. Instead, a brown haired boy with glasses glanced up from next to a suitcase. His hair was short-ish, but with a fringe that flopped down slightly over one eye. His eyes, despite being hidden behind the glasses, were the ones that made you think the owner could see straight through to your soul and-

Whoa. Going off subject there Frankie, come back. Wait. Why was I describing he like that anyway...

"-and that's where I meant Frankie!" Gerard finished with a speech that I'd only heard the end of and elbowed me in the rips.

"Hi." I waved, feeling suddenly awkward.

Gerard's brother peered at me over his glasses. "Hey." He answered, and returned to reading whatever book he was reading.

I felt slightly taken aback by his less than warm welcome. Didn't he like me? How did he know he didn't like me? I'd only said hi!

Next to me Gerard huffed. "Seeing as he's not going to introduce himself on his own... Frank, this is Mikey. Mikey, this is Frank."

Mikey kept reading his book.

"Oh, don't be so rude!" Gerard growled, and stole the book from Mikey and threw it onto their baggage trolley.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Mikey exclaimed, the first time I'd heard his voice change from a monotonous greeting.

"Tough, now you can talk to Frankie!" Gerard grinned, and dragged me down so I was sitting next to him and opposite Mikey.

There was an awkward silence in which Mikey and I looked resolutely at the floor and Gerard beamed between the two of us. Suddenly his grin diminished.

"Hey, Mikey, where's mum and dad?" He asked, scouting the area like a meerkat.

"They went to buy something from Smiths."

"Oh." Gerard sighed, and sat back down again, returning to his expectant glancing.

I sighed inwardly, regretting the fact I hadn't refused Gerard's offer.

"So, where are you from Frank?"

I started slightly, surprised to hear Mikey's voice asking me that question. Glancing up, I caught his eye, and realised what I thought was him being cold with me was just a front. His eyes were staring straight at me, with a genuinely interested expression on his face. If that was the case, why had he been so icy just moments before?

"Oh, I'm from just south of Bristol. It's not that nice a place really..." I trailed off, unsure of what they wanted to hear. "What about you two?"

Mikey answered again, once again throwing me off my earlier impression. What was it with these two and disconcerting first impressions? "We're from further north; on the east coast, just south of Newcastle. The best benefit of living up there is the snow." He smiled, and I was amazed at how nice it was.

A scuffling started up around us, and suddenly the queue was moving forward, the people standing behind us attempting to edge around Mikey and Gerard's luggage.

"Crap!" Mikey muttered, shooting up to grab the trolley.

"Hey, _we_ are here in the line, thank you!" Gerard shot at the other holiday makers, who meekly shuffled back to where they were previously. He then turned to pick up the luggage, and pulled it forwards to where Mikey was waiting with the trolley.

Here we sat down again, and managed to talk, albeit awkwardly, for the next ten minutes before the queue shuffled forward again. After this, the movement was continuous and I decided to head back to my mum and dad.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna head back..."

Both Mikey and Gerard looked at me with a sorrowful expression. "Aw, don't leave us yet! You haven't even met our parents yet!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil." Mikey muttered, nodding off to my left.

"Y'know, maybe I should go..." I said again, not really sure if I wanted to become acquainted with Mikey and Gerard's parents. I went to stand and leave, but suddenly someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me back towards the ground.

"Yowch!" I cried, as my shoulder collided rather painfully with the tiled floor.

I heard Gerard snigger slightly, and then Mikey was blinking down at me, a slight smile on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to pull so hard."

I glowered at him, annoyed that they wouldn't let me leave. "C'mon, I need to get back!"

But it was too late by then; the brother's parents had finally arrived at the queue and were talking over my requests to leave. I groaned and rolled over so I could sit up, but by this time I had been spotted. Questions were being thrown at my from what seemed like all angles and it felt like I had a giant sign on my head saying 'INTERROGATE ME'.

It was intimidating, to say the least.

After a few minutes, and the queue moving forward another few metres, I was deemed acceptable and left alone. I sighed a sigh of relief. Although I should have known it wasn't over.

"Sorry about that." Mikey whispered next to my ear, and I jumped to the side, surprised at how close he was to me.

"It wasn't so bad." I muttered, in an attempt to cover up my massive over reaction. "Look, I really need to get back but it was nice meeting you... Maybe we could meet up in Japan?"

Whoa. My brain suddenly froze. Did I want to say that? Did I really mean that or was I just trying to be polite? I searched my feelings and realised, quite to my own shock, that yes, I did mean that. Despite the weird situation of our meeting, I'd enjoyed being the two brothers company. A lot. Much better than I enjoyed being with my parents, at least.

Gerard fished his phone out of his pocket and offered it to me. "Put your number in. We could meet up for one night."

I took it with a smile and tapped my number in. I then offered them both my phone and we repeated the procedure. Finally Mikey offered me his phone, and I entered my number. As I handed it back to him, he gripped my hand slightly. "It was great meeting you." He said and, too quietly for Gerard to hear, whispered "I'm sorry I was cold with you to start. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He pulled back, and suddenly my hand felt cold.

"We promise to ring you!" Gerard said, unaware of the communication between Mikey and me. "Now, you really better go, we're nearly at chack-in! We'll see you on the plane!" He pushed me away slightly, and being too confused by Mikey's words, I didn't resist.

I still hadn't figured it out by the time I got to my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AND HUZZAH. It's finished.<strong>

**It's much longer than I expected. I only intended on a couple of pages and ended up writing a nine page epic. It's because Gerard turned out to be far more talkative then I had planned. Curse him!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Despite the interactions within this chapter, this story is a Frikey, not a Frerard. Because that pairing is underrated. And extremely cute.**

**Reviews shall be much appreciated :3**


End file.
